Epic Invisible Ninja Waffles v2
by E.EpicEpicness-TheDarkDynamo
Summary: REMAKE TIME! I remade this in order for all of you who love me and my stories. I will update more often and have longer chapters! Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. I haven't been updating in FOREVER. So I'm Restarting this story. It's gonna have WAY LONGER CHAPTERS. So HOORAY! For all you fans of my stories, rejoice!**_

_**So here is my story!**_

_**Sam: AND MINE! :D**_

_**NOT NOW SAM!**_

Hey. I'm Hunter. Hunter Callisto to be exact. These thing might of happened. I would tell you, but if I did, Skipper would fire me.

Speaking of The Penguins of Madagascar, yes, we met and know them. We (Me, Allison, & Ellie) are the scout team, or, as we like to call it, the Epic Invisible Ninja Waffles. The only way we could be accepted is if we were related/dating a member on the team. Thanks again, Allison.

Any way, just some ups and downs to the PoM Universe and the adventure we had.

Goods:

- The adventure was SWEET. We got to find a buried treasure and battle a- oops. I said too much.

-We got a 4th member. If you saw the first version, you would've seen we had only 3 members. We get a fourth member, a penguin you all know and love.

-There were more adventures that followed. There were more adventures, all related to the treasure we found.

Bad stuff:

-Skipper was BRUTALY HORRIBLE. He would have killed us if it weren't for Allison and Rico dating, Ellie rubbed the fact that she is stronger than him in his face, and Skipper was ruining EVERY SINGLE INVENTION I MADE FOR THE TEAM SINCE HE DOESN'T EVEN GET SCIENCE AT ALL.

-One word. Blowhole. He would not leave us alone during the adventure and events that followed. He got REALLY annoying.

-The food. Not the hotdogs and stuff, the fish. It was disgusting. The worst part was when I asked for some coffee. Note to self, never let Skipper make you coffee.

Well, That's about it! I guess this is the end of the intro. Well, not really. I'm the one narrating the story, so, maybe I'll make these intros now and then! Welp, time to narrate! Bye!

It was 9:00 AM. I woke up to tapping. Then Knocking. Then banging. I got up and yawned. I walked up to the door. I heard the voices of people outside the door. I listened for a moment.

"Is he coming?"

"I don't know. Let me check."

I opened the door, and two girls stumbled in. They caught their balance, then stood still. The taller girl glared at me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The girl yelled. This was Ellie. She is way taller than us, and we can only reach her if we were on a thick piece of wood. She had long, dark hair that went to the middle of her back, and she wore the most unusual clothing. She wore a black shirt with the moon on it with a leather jacket over it. She had on disstressed jeans, and black Combat boots. She had on a pair of fingerless gloves, and a braclet with spikes on her right wrist.

"Ellie, calm down. He didn't know we were here." The other girl said. This was Allison. Her hair has the color of a cherry coke, with a little more red. She is about a foot shorter than Ellie, but an inch taller than me. She had on a Gir jacket, with slightly wrinkled jeans and regular tennis shoes. She had a neclace with a penguin on it.

"Hey you guys." I said, and yawned again. My brown, wavy hair was now a brown, messed up disaster. My shirt was all messed up, and my soft, silver eyes were blood shot.

"Why weren't you up? It's almost 1." Allison asked.

Scratch that. It was 1:00 PM.

"I don't know." I said, rubbing my head. "Look, give me a minute. I'll be back after I get dressed and stuff."

"Okay!" The girls said. I swear, unless it's my sleepy halucinations, the girls made this face: X3

After getting changed and a fight with the monster called my hair, I walked out of my bedroom. I had on a black collared shirt, jeans and black worn out converses.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Look at a letter that Allison got from her mail today." Ellie said, sliding it across my dining table. I picked it up and pulled the contents from the envelope.

There was a letter, and a tan, crumpled piece of paper that smelled like fish.

I went for the letter first.

This is, quote by quote, what it said on the letter.

_Allison Choclanson,_

_This letter is to inform you of the map behind you. The map is an old one with strange letters on it. Hopefully, your smart friend Hunter can decifer the code bfore your other friend Ellie destroys it._

_-Skipper_

I flipped over the letter.

"That's it? Just a single paragraph on a piece of paper?" I asked.

"Maybe it would of been longer if the penguins didn't have flippers instead of fingers." Ellie said sarcastically.

I looked at the map. It was very complex, very hard to understand.

Then I found a mistake even an ant could see.

I turned the map upside down, and the letters were in english.

Ellie's mouth proped open and Allison facepalmed herself.

"Well, looks like I'm the smartest one here. So, let's go to the penguins!" I said.

_**Wow. Shorter than I expected, but good! Give me any OCs, ideas or endings before next chapter! Don't worry! You can still use it on any chapter! **_

_**By the way, the last namse of Me, Allison and Ellie were changed for personal protection.**_

_**I Don't own Ellie, Allison or PoM. See you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back to the next chapter! Thanks to for the OC!**_

_**Oh! By the way, I'm a guy. Some of the way I said things in the last chapter made me sound like a girl.**_

* * *

We walked over to central park. It was busy. As usual. We squeezed by the crowd and made it to the penguin habitat. There was Private, the 2nd youngest and chubbiest penguin on the team. Along with his sister Sam, the youngest of the team. See was the attention grabber, since (thanks to Kowalski) she has all white feathers with bang-like ones over one eye.

Private looked our way, and waved at us. Of course, we waved back.

* * *

_About 2 hours later..._

The park was closed. Everything was dark. Except the penguin habitat. Allison, Ellie and I crawled from under the bush in front of the gate and walked back over to the penguin's habitat.

We knocked on the fish bowl on top of the pot hole that leads to HQ. The fish bowl was removed, and Skipper's head appeared.

"What's the passcode?"

"Dude, just let us in." Ellie said.

"How do I know your not three of Blowhole's minions in disguse?" Skipper said suspiciously.

Allison sighed.

"Feesh." Allison muttered.

Skipper went away, and threw three vials out of the hole.

I snatched mine out of the air. I opened it and drank it.

Your wondering what is is? It's a serum Kowalski made to turn us into animals to fit into HQ.

Anyway, back to the story.

I felt wozy as I heard cracking. My nose and eyes became smaller. My lips reached out farther with my nose. My body shrinked and my skin turned into fur. My ears went to the top of my head.

Then, I was a badger. I was chocolate brown with darker brown streaks.

Ellie was a dark brown wallaby (_**A/N : I know FDAL (from Darkness and light)says she's a kangaroo, but she has to fit, okay?**_) and Allison was a Cherry coke colored penguin. Our clothes in a pile around us, the only thing that was still on one of us was Allison's penguin necklace.

We climbed into the HQ. There we saw the team. There was Private and Sam, who I told you about earlier, Skipper, the "Strong" leader, Kowalski, the tall and thin rocket scientist, and Rico, the psycotic penguin who I could tell you about, but Allison would kill me.

Skipper motioned us to the table. I pulled out the letter and map. I laid the map down and flipped it upside down. The team did the same thing Allison and Ellie did.

Skipper looked at the time the television said.

"Oh, look! It's time for you to go!" he said, pushing us out the pothole.

"Why?" Allison said.

"That's classified information. Now MOVE!" Skipper said, shoving Allison.

Allison toppled over and hit the steps, banging her head.

"OW!" She said.

Skipper was about to say something, but instead there was a clang, and then he fell over. There was Rico, standing there with a shovel in his flippers.

"Don't Touch." Rico rasped.

"I wonder why he wanted us to leave." I thought aloud.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the fish bowl.

"Who could that be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. were any of you expecting someone?" I asked. All of the penguins shook their heads. Except Skipper, who was lying on the floor, knocked out.

I moved the fish bowl, and a penguin came in. She looked alot like Skipper, but had feathers that looked like there was a ponytail going down her back. She had blue green eyes and had a hyper look in her eyes and her step.

"Hello!" Sam said.

"Hi!" The other penguin said.

It was silent.

"Um...who the heck are you?" Sam asked.

"SAM!" Private yelled.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Angel. I'm Skipper's sister!" Angel said.

Everyone stood there.

"Did...did Skipper ever tell you about us?" Allison asked.

"Well, he did tell me about a thin pointdexter named Wolahski..."

Kowalski furrowed his nonexistant brow.

"...and a psycotic guy named Fleeto..."

Rico squinted his eyes,processing the information.

"...and two annoying twins, a chubby one named Blimate..."

Private eyes widened.

"...and a really annoying one named Pam..."

Sam burst into flames. No literally. She burst into real flames.

"OKAY. THAT'S IT. SKIPPER'S GETTING HIS TEETH SMASHED IN!" Sam yelled as she walked towrds Skipper.

Ellie and Allison held her back.

"I'M NOT ANNOYING!"

"I'm not that chubby, aren't I?"

"I'm CERTAINLY not a pointdexter!"

"NO PSYCHO!"

"Everybody, SHUT UP!" I yelled. I was standing on top of the concrete slab.

Everyone had a shocked expression towards me.

"Now. Allison, Ellie and I are going to the Invention's area downstairs to get things for our journey." I said.

"But-" Kowalski said

"NO BUTS!" I yelled. "Allison, Ellie, let's go."

I opened the elevator and the three of us piled in.

"And I thought I was the leader..." Allison muttered.

* * *

_**Well, how did you like it? Good? REVEIW please!**_

_**You know the drill! Submit any OCs by next chapter!**_

_**I Don't own Ellie, Allison or PoM.**_


End file.
